


Her New World

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione moves forward with her new life, thanks to the help of a charming thief.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020





	Her New World

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to starrnobella for looking this over. This was written for the Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast The Dice event - trope: a proposal.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe or the Tangled universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

“You’ve been super jittery all night,” Hermione said, looking at Flynn. They had just finished up eating dinner and now the two of them were taking a stroll through the quiet village. It was late in the evening, so most of the townspeople had retired for the evening, leaving Flynn and Hermione mostly alone.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about the first time we met,” Flynn said, flashing her a grin.

Hermione laughed. “Well, I mean, it was certainly something I’ll never forget either.” She had quite literally stumbled upon Flynn after waking up disoriented from a potion’s blast. Somehow, she had ended up in a universe where her magic no longer worked and real-life fairytales were commonplace. Flynn had taken one look at her frazzled appearance and helped her. He grew on her quickly, and their quick friendship had blossomed into something else.

She missed her friends and family, and some days were harder than others, but she was making do with her new situation. She had opened up a book shoppe in the small village with the help of Flynn, and together, they were doing their best to make an honest living. She knew that Flynn still stole upon occasion, but she was working hard to make an honest man out of him. 

“I’m glad I stumbled upon you in the woods,” Flynn said, flashing her one of his dazzling smiles.

“Me too,” she murmured, taking his hand and squeezing it. “You saved me that day, Flynn.”

“Lucky me,” he said. “But in all honesty, I never thought I’d find someone who would see the real me, and you did, almost right away.”

“You can’t hide from me, Eugene,” she teased, using his real name. 

“Hermione,” he began, stopping near the edge of the forest, not too far from where they had first met. “There’s something important I want to say.”

Hermione smiled, knowing this was probably why Flynn had been so nervous all night. “I’m listening,” she said, nodding at him encouragingly. 

“I never thought I’d ever find someone to settle down with,” he began, clearing his throat nervously. “I had resigned myself to a life full of travelling and thievery, but then I met you, and I realised that it didn’t have to be that way. I realised that I could settle down, live a normal life, and be happy.” He took a step back, reaching into his pocket as he got down on one knee. Holding up a small diamond ring, he presented it to her. “Hermione Jean Granger, I’m so glad you’ve stumbled into my life, and I can’t imagine living the rest of it without you… Will you do me the honour of marrying me?” He looked up at her pleadingly. “Oh! And I bought the ring, it’s not stolen,” he added, flashing her a quick smile. 

Hermione felt her heart thump wildly in her chest. "I… Yes!" she cried, sniffling and she brushed away the tears of happiness. "Yes, Eugene, nothing would make me happier!"  
Flynn grinned as he slid the ring onto her finger, letting out a sigh of relief when it fit just right. "I love you." He stood, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her.  
Hermione kissed him back, happy that she had found someone who loved her so deeply in her new world.


End file.
